Shadow Stalkers
Midian City Shadow Stalkers The Shadow Stalkers are an exclusive gang of the lowest of the low, the most psychotic and deformed found inside the city. Included in this mix includes those who are considered criminally insane, serial killers, and sociopathic stalker-rapists. Mutants, failed lab experiments, and rogue vampires are some of the creatures you will find as members of this faction. The Stalkers do not play games with their prey like the Hounds. They wait in the shadows, and are behind every corner, under every fire escape. They are patient, they are determined, and when they spot a favored prey, they pounce, grab, and drag it into the darkness with them. What happens after that is often unspeakable, even within the city itself. Concealed a rundown group home for homeless riffraff and criminally insane threatened to be shut down by lack of public funding, the group of "housemates" are encouraged to do what they wish, as long as it causes chaos and destruction to the city, and the citizens who live within its borders. Faction RP (What to Expect) The Shadow Stalkers are not a heavily organized gang IC. Due to encouraged chaos, internal conflict can be expected. This is a "no holds barred" faction. Please respect the limitations of your victims, but understand that heavy blood and gore can and will be present. Character traits that will be primary requirements to join the gang: # Stealth. If there are witnesses to crimes you commit, expect no assistance from the group if you are arrested by the MPD. # Psychotic or sociopathic behaviour. It doesn't matter if you are just feigning it, or are actually insane. Exhibit traits of mental illness, subtly or more overtly. Impulsive or compulsive behaviour is encouraged. # A strong stomach. This is not a group for the frail of stomach or heart. If you are easily offended by extreme sexual-themed violence, you do not belong here. Worldview / Paradigm The Shadow Stalkers see Midian City as a playground. They keep to the shadows, the sewers, the darkest of alleyways. The residents of the city are their prey, their playthings. They feel free to play with, and destroy them, at will. They tend to stalk, and take their time in picking their prey, catch them alone so there are no witnesses to the horrific crimes they commit. Roles The body of the Shadow Stalkers consists of the usual riff-raff psychotics, however there is a choice group of these creatures selected by The Warden . These Shadows are known as the Harbingers; they are creatures that embody the chaos and suffering that the Shadows aim for. They are the 'second in command', those who only speak to The Warden himself. The Harbingers To bring upon death, darkness, pain, and discord, among the victims of the Shadow Stalkers, the citizens of their city. The Harbingers are the elite members of the Shadow Stalkers, those that have proven with skill, dedication, and a desire for blood, that they are worth representing and carrying out the will of The Warden. As of now there are four Harbinger positions, occupied by those that the Warden and the Harbinger's commanding officer have deemed worthy of taking up the role. In character, the Harbingers are worlds different than each other, both in looks in personality. But they work together wordlessly, they are but one, a zealot force of destruction. Bickering and quarreling, these are traits lesser Shadows might express. The Harbinger of Shadows - 'Darkness is a plague, a void that consumes and blanks out those it touches. Dwelling in the shadows, living in the blackness, this Harbinger embodies the factions true trait, Shadow Stalking. Hidden until ready, seeing those that cannot see him in return, unknown and mysterious even as a blade is shoved into your throat, this Harbinger is forever clouded in incognito. ' ' ' 'The Harbinger of Chaos '- Insane at heart, the Harbinger of Chaos brings disorder and discord to the bodies and hearts of his victims, to the scenery around him, fire consuming, bombs exploding, flesh rending. Perhaps loud and neurotic, perhaps withdrawn and plotting, one thing is certain about this Harbinger, things behind him lay broken, whatever they may be. #'The Harbinger of Death' - To end life, to usher innocents into the passage of oblivion, push them to their end. A forte in which all should experience, the Harbinger of Death's lust to kill is unrivaled, unworthy bugs beneath his feet needing nothing more than a swift squishing. With the power to defeat and destroy, this Harbinger, through whatever means he deems fit, and to whatever prey he deems pathetic, will obliterate and erase his victims. #'The Harbinger of Misery' - Desire incarnate, the lust of this Harbinger knows no bounds, cannot ever be understood. Sexual pleasure, torturing ecstasy, feeling good at anothers expense is this Harbinger's forte. Unlike it's siblings, this Harbinger is sensual, beautiful, seductive. One needs not to fight when one can bend another to their will. Never having enough, always needing more, misery is pleasure, pleasure is Misery. category:Factions